Diferenças
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Minerva e Sibila tem uma chance de aprenderem juntas com suas diferenças. Romance yuri lemon,curtinho e engraçado. COMPLETA


Fan Fiction

(Sibila/Minerva)

Minerva levantou-se como sempre, pontualmente as 7 da manhã daquele dia claro de verão. Tinha de fazer preparativos para a chegada dos alunos que estavam de férias da escola. Logo começaria mais um ano letivo na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. O diretor Albus Dumbledore havia viajado para Londres para resolver problemas com Fudge, Ministro da Magia, referentes a segurança de Hogwarts e a havia deixado com controle e a responsabilidade sobre a escola.

Vai se um dia estressante. O que eu não daria para estar em casa, jogando bridge com as amigas --- pensou a professora. Bem, era realmente desgastante ser líder de uma casa que tinhas os Weasley como entegrantes e ainda perder as férias.

Pegou sua agenda e passou os olhos nos compromissos que teria para aquela manhã: instruir Filch quanto as fichas de infrações ( as dos seteanistas do ano passado deveriam ser arquivado na gaveta de ex-alunos devidamente ) e, é claro, pressionar Sibila, a insuportável professora de adivinhação a fazer uma faxina na sua sala, jogando fora equipamentos quebrados e coisas inúteis. O problema é que para aquela maluca tudo tinha utilidade ( até mesmo uma ridícula panela de trouxa furada ), pois podia lhe trazer "presságios do futuro" ao inspirarem seu "sentido transcendente". Ou seja a sala já estava atolada de coisas até o teto e não teria espaço para os alunos do jeito que estava. Seria uma briga de foice e Minerva sabia disso. Dumbledore teve que dobrar o salário de Sibila para que ela se convencesse a jogar fora uma geladeira ( com freezer embutido ) que, segundo ela, servia de "portal" que lhe transmitia visões importantíssimas ( essas visões na maioria das vezes eram sobre a morte de alguém, e a maioria dessas pessoas estavam vivas até hoje, muito bem, obrigado! ). Disse sibila que quando andava pôr uma rua de Londres fora misteriosamente

atraída pôr aquela geladeira de trouxa. Ela fora então correndo a gringotes trocar galeões pôr libras para comprar a tal quinquilharia, que pôr sinal estava a venda numa loja de eletrodomésticos usados. Desde então ela servia de instrumento pelo qual as Parcas lhe mandavam seus vaticínios. Foi um custo faze-la desistir daquilo mas depois que os Weasley ( na época Gui e Carlinhos ) a apelidaram de imã de geladeira, ela pediu o aumento e desistiu da geladeira ( mas ficou deprimida uma semana pela perda de sua queridinha ).

Minerva subiu a sala de Sibila já pensando nos argumentos que usaria para convencer aquela advinha cabeça dura a se desfazer daquela montanha de porcarias.

Quando chegou lá, Sibila estava meditando usando seu habitual vestido verde porem sem óculos.

Minerva achou que sem óculos o rosto de Sibila era muito bonito, de linhas bastante angulosas mas mesmo assim graciosas e bem feitas

Sibila, vim aqui porque realmente precisamos discutir sobre uma arrumação em sua sala. Você precisa desfazer-se de certas coisas pelo bem dos alunos.

Você esta sempre implicando comigo e com as minhas coisas. Não vê que elas são necessárias para o meu trabalho, minha arte?

Não e isso! Eu não tenho nada contra sua... bem... "arte"... mas isso é uma sala de aula e os alunos precisam de ter espaço para entrarem nela.

Os olhos de Sibila eram de um verde forte e persuasivo.

"Estranho--- pensou Minerva--- nunca havia reparado, não sabia que Sibi... Parou! Isso não era uma coisa para se pensar. Era um pensamento não decente e não digno de sua posição."

Já que não tenho escolha de qualquer maneira, você poderia ao menos me ajudar nessa arrumação--- disse Sibila emburrada colocando agora seus enormes óculos.

Gostaria de saber porque ficou aqui em vez de sair de férias ?

Mudar de lugar perturba meus dons premonitórios assim como ficar em contato com muitas pessoas o tempo todo. Preciso de cinco horas de solidão e meditação diária no mínimo.

Sei...

Começaram então o trabalho mas o fato de ter concordado em fazer a faxina não diminuiu a briga em estabelecer o que era ou não útil.

Um horroroso coador de café, colocado no lustre que para Sibila era essencial para "concentração no sétimo chakra", para Minerva era um absurdo, uma coisa que nem o mais obtuso dos bruxos poderia considerar necessário.

Pôr favor Sibila! Tire essa...( Minerva respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e não dizer um impropério ) coisa de cima do lustre! Não é uma coisa bonita ter um coador de café no teto! Olha que Fred e Georje Weasley podem te apelidar de miss Cafeína e eu não acho que isso soe bem!

Tudo bem!--- disse Sibila, muito contrariada--- Concordo com você. Não quero ser chamada de "Miss cafeina"de qualquer forma.

Bem, vou usar um feitiço...

Não! Pode danificar o lustre! Ele tem mais de mil anos. Está na escola desde sua fundação

Tem razão. Vou pegar uma escada.

Sibila viu Minerva sair. Sentou-se em sua mesa desconsolada. Para Minerva que era a pessoa que mais amava, Sibila não passava de uma pateta cheia de manias. Se apaixonara por ela quando era apenas uma quintanista da Lufa-lufa e Mc Gonagall já era professora de Hogwarts. Claro que nunca contara isso para alguém ou demonstrara de qualquer forma. Morria de medo de se abrir com ela e ser rejeitada. Não iria suportar Tamanha decepção. Mas cada dia que passava era mais difícil esconder o que sentia.

Minerva voltou com uma escada enorme.

Venha, me ajude aqui. Vamos posicionar esta escada embaixo do lustre.

Quem vai subir?

Eu subo. Firme bem a escada pois ela está meio bamba.

Minerva subiu e se virou de frente pegando o coador e se firmando de costas para a escada com a outra mão. Foi nesse momento que o desastre aconteceu. Minerva despencou da escada que, mal firmada escorregou, e caiu em cima de Sibila para logo depois levar uma bela escadada nas costas

Nossa! Você está bem Minerva?

Acho que sim...

Nesse momento as bocas das duas sem querer se encontraram.

Sibila num ato de loucura e impulso puxou a cabeça de Minerva, beijando-a com força e ela, para seu espanto, retribuiu, empurrando a escada para longe de suas costas.

Minerva já sem o menor pudor e se deixando levar pelo ardor do momento, rasgou impetuosamente o vestido de Sibila , e tampou-lhe os óculos longe. Baixou-lhe o sutiã e sugou-lhe os seios com uma fome tão absoluta que fez com que a professora de adivinhações gritasse. Sibila lhe acariciava as costas e os cabelos com desejo e ternura. Os dedos de Sibila logo puxaram para cima a túnica de Mc Gonagall e se empenharam em acariciar com habilidade e força a fenda mais secreta de sua amada, fazendo-a gemer a seus toques. Minerva logo atingiu o ápice de seu prazer e agora estava suada e com seu impecável e habitual coque desfeito. Então Mc Gonagall beijou com avidez primeiro a barriga, depois a parte interna das coxas de Sibila usando também sua língua nessa amorosa exploração. Logo ela estava a solver com violência os recantos mais íntimos do corpo de Sibila fazendo-a tremer e chorar atingindo assim o mais absoluto e desesperador prazer.

Depois de tudo consumado elas não se falaram e Minerva saiu da sala afoita esquecendo-se completamente do maldito coador que ficou jogado no chão.

Tempo passou. As aulas começaram. As duas não conseguiam nem mencionar o nome uma da outra e muito menos se ver ou se falar. Minerva sentia falta de Sibila e pensava nela todo o tempo, porém, faltava-lhe coragem para rever a professora.

Num feriado, Mc Gonagall foi sozinha a taverna Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade, para pensar um pouco e beber outro tanto. Mal sentou-se e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada viu Sibila parada junto a porta. Ela caminhou até onde Minerva estava sentada.

Bem... acho que não podemos nos esconder uma da outra a vida inteira. Precisava falar com você.

Eu sei, e concordo com você. Sente-se.

Eu a amo a muito tempo Minerva. Juro que sim. Não me arrependo do que aconteceu entre nós. Posso ser uma pateta cheia de manias estranhas, uma paranóica...

Tudo bem... Sabe, eu pensei que para você seria mais fácil, afinal de contas você deve Ter previsto aquele ... "incidente"... semanas antes dele acontecer --- disse Minerva bem humorada.

Não zombe de mim!--- Sibila sorriu.

Acha que nós...bem... nós devíamos tentar... você sabe... ficar juntas... tudo claro no maior segredo e discrição, não quero minha vida pessoal na primeira página do Profeta Diário escrita pôr Rita Skeeter ou alardeada e fofocada dentro de Hogwarts, mas... acho que ... que ironia não? Acho que ... amo você.

Eu prevejo anos de felicidade e discrição. Muitos deles!

Bobona! Aposto que aquele coador de café ridículo voltou pra cima do lustre!

Voltou sim--- riu Sibila animada--- bem você poderia ir lá na minha sala hoje a noite, sabe, só para tira-lo do lustre!


End file.
